towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:MakutaBX
Ich und Bionicle Das ist eine kurze Zusammenfassungen meiner Bioniclegraphie. 2001 fing ich mit Bionicle an und kaufte mir Lewa und Tahu Mata. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von der Story und sie interessierte mich auch nicht. In den Jahren 2002 und 2003 kaufte ich mir ein paar Bohrok und Rakshi auch in diesen Jahren wusste ich von der Story nichts. Nach 2003 hörte ich leider für die nächsten 4 Jahre mit Bionicle auf bis mich Herbst 2007 ein Freund (der inzwischen aufgehört hat) wieder auf die Bionicle-Spur brachte. Mehr dazu unter 2007. Im Sommer 08 stieß ich auf dieses Wiki und informierte mich über die aktuelle und frühere Story. Die Sets die ich von 2001 bis 2003 kaufte liste ich nicht auf weil sie nicht mehr existieren Storys Underground Hunter (Artikel des Monats) Death Hunter Die or die 2001-2003 2001 bekam ich meinen ersten Bionicle, es war Lewa Mata, ich erinnere mich kaum noch an Begebenheiten außer das ich noch 1, 2 Bohrok ein paar Rakshi und einen BOhrok-Kal bekam, nicht zu vergessen Tahu Mata. Diese sind inzwischen verschollen, da ich sie tatsächlich zu MOCs verbaut hatte (was ich inzwischen nicht mache), aber die MOCs sahen nicht so gut aus. Deshalb nahm ich sie wieder auseinander und fand die Bedienungsanleitungen und wichtige Teile nicht mehr. Inzwischen sind wahrscheinlich einige Teile, als Ersatzteile in meinen anderen Bionicle verbaut. 2004-2005 2004 war das Jahr wo ich mit Bionicle aufhörte, die Figuren gefielen mir (damals) nicht... Viel mehr gibt es zu diesen Jahren nicht zu sagen. 2006 2006 interessierte ich mich immer noch nicht für Bionicle. In den Jahren 2008, 2009 kaufte ich mir einige Bionicle und kann sagen das es eines der besten Set-Jahre war. Einziger Nachteil war das die Inika alle mehr oder weniger gleich aussahen. 2007 Ende 2007 besuchte ich einen Freund und stieß auf seine Bionicle. Mein Bionicle-Fieber entflammte und ich kaufte mir in der zweiten Hälfte des Jahres noch alle Barraki, Gadunka, Hydraxon und Ncturn sowie zwei Toa Mahri, die anderen beiden folgten 2008. Dieses Jahr war das was mich am meisten überraschte, die Barraki sahen ganz anders aus als die Bionicle in den Jahren zuvor. Die Polypenwerfer waren zwar nicht das Gelbe vom Ei aber brauchbar. Besonders gut waren Gadunka und Nocturn. 2008 Anfang 2008 machte mich ein Freund auf die 2008er Kollektion aufmerksam die im Internet schon aufgetaucht war, ich schaute sie mir auf Youtube an und war besonders von den Makuta begeistert. Mein erster Makuta war Chirox, später sollten alle außer Gorast folgen. Am Anfang hatte ich von den Toa nur Lewa, später folgte noch Pohatu. Die Mistika wiederrum waren eine Enttäuschung, die Toa gefielen mir absolout gar nicht. Einzige nach meiner Meinung gute Sets waren Bitil, der allerdings einen zu alngen Hals hat, Krika, und der sehr gut gelungene Takanuva. Außerdem stieß ich im Sommer dieses Jahres auf das Wiki-Nui und wurde (wenig) aktiv. Im WNFF schrieb ich mein erstes furchtbares Epos, das inzwischen zum GLück gelöscht ist. Mein Besitz aus 2008: 2009 Ich stieß wieder im Internet auf die Glatorian, sie gefielen mir recht gut aber ich fand es doch etwas traurig das Bionicle nach 8 Jahren dem Matoraner-Universum den Rücken zu kehrte. Ich hoffe das man 2010 wieder zurück kehrt. Im WNFF wurde ich aktiver und schrieb mein erstes gelungenes Epos "The secret from Yia" (oder war das Ende '08?), dessen zweiter Teil übrigens nicht folgen wird :P. Ich war zwar relativ aktiv gehörte aber nicht zur "Elite". Es folgten weitere Epos(e?) von mir wie Underground Hunter oder Death Hunter. Joah in zwei Tagen krallte ich mir Gresh, Skrall und Strakk später folgte noch Tarix. Später skrallte ich mir noch Tuma. Bewertung zu den 2009er Sets Skrall: Design:9 Wafffen:10 Farbschema:9 Maske:8 Gesamt: 9 (Sehr gut) Gresh: Design:8 Wafffen:8 Farbschema:9 Maske:9 Gesamt:8, 5 (Gut) Strakk: Design:8 Wafffen:10 Farbschema:9 Maske:8 Gesamt: 8, 75 (Gut) Tarix: Design:8 Wafffen:9 Farbschema:8 Maske:7 Gesamt: 8 (Gut) Tuma: Design:9 Wafffen:10 Farbschema:8 Maske:9 Gesamt: 9 (Sehr gut) Nachtrag Mein Interesse an Bionicle-Sets endete im Sommer 2009 weil ich aus irgendeinem Grund kein starkes Interesse dafür habe, warhrscheinlich wegen der schwachen Bara Magna Story. Kategorie:Benutzer